


"Do you believe in Fate?"

by island0fmisfittoys



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Accidents, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Firefighters, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Hurt, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:09:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27646624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/island0fmisfittoys/pseuds/island0fmisfittoys
Summary: The strings of Fate pull them back together after pushing them apart for nearly a decade.What will happen next?
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 26
Kudos: 46





	1. Bad day

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!  
> Sooo I am alive! And I promise I am working on other fics but this idea came to me and I'm in a place where I can't turn down motivation whatever form it may come in 😂

Tick

.

.

Tick

.

.

Tick

.

.

Tick

.

.

The rhythmic ticking is what pulls her back to consciousness. That and the smoke slowly creeping in though her nose. It has a metallic edge to it that makes her nose wrinkle and burn. It itches and burns the back of her throat.

It's suffocating. 

She coughs and then groans as a sharp pain shoots across her skull. Her eyelids are heavy, her eyes feel swollen. She tries to open them but can't quite manage to crack them open.

  
  


Tick

.

.

Tick

.

.

Tick

.

.

  
  


She parts her lips with tongue and hisses as the burning pain and taste of metal, iron, hits her taste buds. She tries to wet her lips. She can tell they're dry. She becomes more aware of the blood seeping out of her split lip.

Her eyelids are heavy

  
  


Tick

.

.

Tick

.

.

Tick

.

.

  
  


Her head is pounding. She feels it with every heartbeat. She feels her heart beat in her chest and half a second later she feels it thundering in her head.

  
  


Tick

.

.

Tick

.

.

Tick

.

.

  
  


Naturally the mysterious ticking and the pounding within her skull were perfectly out of sync. So there was no rest. Just ticking and pounding and pain.

  
  


Tick

.

.

Tick

.

.

Tick

.

.

  
  


_ 'Is the ticking really mysterious? You know what it is...you've heard it before' _

She pinched her brow together in annoyance. The ticking was making the pounding in her head worse. As her brow pinched together she groaned as the pain intensified. 

She brought a shaky hand up to touch her left temple. 

Wet.

Sticky.

  
  
  


Tick

.

.

Tick

.

.

Tick

.

.

  
  


She brought her hand down and it flopped onto her lap.

Everything felt heavy.

And she was weak.

  
  


Tick

.

.

Tick

.

.

Tick

.

.

  
  


The smoke was getting thicker, it was slowly getting harder to breathe. She pushed through. Fighting with her body to finally open her eyes.

And then quickly snapped them shut as she was momentarily blinded by the brightness of the sun and the world around her.

She felt sick.

  
  


Tick

.

.

Tick

.

.

Tick

.

.

  
  


She cracked her eyes open again. Everything was out of focus. She looked down at her lap. At her hands.

Fuzzy.

She blinked again.

And again.

Red.

Blood.

_ 'That's not good' _

  
  


Tick

.

.

Tick

.

.

Tick

.

.

  
  


She tried to move but found herself pinned down.

She was too tired to fight more.

  
  


Tick

.

.

Tick

.

.

Tick

.

.

Tick

.

.

  
  


She could hear the faint sound of people shouting, metal groaning, sirens whistling. Or at least that's what she thought she heard.

Everything was too loud and too quite all at the same time.

Muffled.

But loud?

She pinched her brow together again, this time in confusion.

There was still pain, but somehow at the same time...not.

  
  


Tick

.

.

Tick

.

.

Tick

.

.

  
  


_ 'Painfully numb…' _

She couldn't feel the pounding in her head anymore, she also couldn't feel her hands or feet.

Everything was just….numb.

_ 'So this is what shock feels like' _

  
  


Tick

.

.

Tick

.

.

Tick

.

.

  
  


She couldn't open her eyes anymore, and she didn't really want to.

She was so tired.

And everything,

Was so heavy.

  
  


Tick

.

.

Tick

.

.

Tick

.

.

  
  


She breathed out,

_ 'I'm sorry' _

  
  


Tick

.

.

Tick

.

.

Tick

.

.

Tick

.

.

  
  
  
  
  


"CLARKE!"

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it! 😀

Lexa watched as her team laughed and chatted while passing around plates and bowls piled high with breakfast foods, while she nursed a cup of coffee, her legs crossed as she leaned against the kitchen counter. 

It was the calm before the storm and Lexa knew it. She could feel it settling in her gut, rolling, bubbling. Something bad was going to happen today, there was no doubt in her mind. Every single time she got this feeling, something bad happened...every...single...time. The first time it happened was nearly eight years ago, the day after her high school graduation. The day she planned to tell her best friend that she was in love with her. The day that she found out that said best friend had been moved halfway across the globe.

The corners of Lexa's lips subconsciously pulled down into a frown, her brow pinching slightly as the memories came back. Eight years later it still hurt. Lexa sighed before taking another sip of her coffee, letting her face relax. It hadn't been Clarke's fault, Lexa knew that. It was either move to England with her mom for University or be cut off. Clarke had explained that her mom had surprised her with her plane ticket that day, she didn't get a chance to say goodbye to anyone, not just Lexa.

They had stayed in touch, of course. But different continents, 5 hour time difference, school. They both got busy. Daily messaging, phone calls and emails became weekly Skype "dates" which quickly became monthly phone calls. Which eventually became emails every couple months, which slowly turned into the odd phone call or text and social media congratulations on important dates or achievements. 

To date, it was Lexa's biggest regret. 

But it was one that maybe...just maybe she would be able to rectify. 

Clarke was coming home.

Lexa's lips twitched upwards into a small smile as she remembered the excitement of Clarkes announcement in their group chat the week prior. Lexa knew that things would be different. Hell, they were different. Neither of them were the same person they were at 18. They would essentially have to learn about each other and get to know one another all over again.

But Lexa didn't care.

She was happy to simply have the chance.

Lexa's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the loud whirling sound of an alarm blaring through the stations PA system.

_ 'Truck 2, Squad 13, Ambulance 8. Multi car collision on the corner of Forrest and 13th. Unknown number of casualties' _

  
  


~~~~

Lincoln brought the Squad truck to a stop and Lexa jumped out of the passenger side door. Lexa took a deep breath in through her nose as she took in the carnage in front of her. The smell of smoke, metal and burnt rubber filled her nose. Her nose wrinkled and her stomach churned. 

Lexa looked behind her where Truck 2 was parked and saw that Anya and her team were busy grabbing equipment and heading towards one if the upturned cars on the far side of the road. Lexa turned around and started shouting out orders to her own teammates as she shrugged her jacket on and started moving towards a silver sedan that had black smoke billowing out from under the crumpled hood.

When she was a few feet away she saw a young women passed out in the drivers seat. Her head was slumped forward, blood stained blonde hair falling around to obstruct Lexa's view of the women's face. Lexa quickly glanced down at the crumpled door and twisted around and shouted,

"Lincoln, get the jaws"

Lexa paused as she waited for Lincoln to reach the car. The uneasy feeling in Lexa's gut was increasing by the second. The sound of groaning metal filled her ears. Her heart rate increased. Her stomach twisted. 

Blonde hair.

Lexa set her jaw and shook her head,

_ 'No..not possible" _

But she somehow found herself moving, her feet moving on their own. She slowly passed behind Lincoln as he worked to pry open the driver's door.

Lexa was sweating.

Her hands were shaking.

Bile was rising in the back of her throat.

_ 'Blonde hair..no! No…' _

When she finally made it around Lincoln she still couldn't see the women's face. She bent her knees and leaned down, tilting her head to the left, finally seeing the drivers face.

Lexa's heart stopped

She felt the blood drain from her face.

The world turned on it side.

Lexa felt her knees come into contact with the hard pavement.

"CLARKE!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you so much for reading!  
> Please feel free to leave a comment and let me know what you thought 😊
> 
> Any and all suggestions and ideas for the future are welcome 😊 guesses are too! Love hearing from everyone 😊
> 
> Until next time

**Author's Note:**

> As always thanks so much for reading!  
> Please don't hate me 😂  
> Please feel free to leave a comment and let me know what you thought! 
> 
> Any guesses or suggestions for what happens next? Do you want more chapters?


End file.
